


【路帕】18（完结）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 问题：如果可以回到过去，你想回去哪个时候？回答：18岁的时候。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 13





	【路帕】18（完结）

一、

罗布•路奇今年30岁了，对鲜血的渴望，让他爬到了CP0总监的位置。

最近，据点里面的人都在传他任务中捡回来一个小孩，养在他房间里有五天了。  
看起来是十七八岁的样子。  
没想到他好这口。

对罗布•路奇来说，对方还是个小孩，单纯又天真，懵懂又容易害羞。

对帕里来说，他不认识这个大叔。

大叔让帕里称呼他为先生，没说名字。

帕里是怎么遇上先生的呢。  
据露露说，其实他今年是26岁的，但是因为来这里出差，出现了点意外，被变成了这样，记忆也回到了十八岁的时候。

开始帕里真不相信，直到看到了当天的报纸，然后露露那样子，明显是老了几岁的样子。  
他给露露的脸擦了半天，也没擦去什么粉，终于确认他们不是一起化妆来骗自己了。

本来帕里觉得自己好好的呆在七水之都，前一秒钟还在庆祝自己满十八岁，顺利当上一号船坞的工头的时候，下一秒，他就跟一个八年之后的露露出现在这里——一个冬岛，小雪花飘着，周围还挺热闹的，好像在搞什么庆祝活动。

露露解释了半天，他才知道，这个冬岛是他们这次出差的任务地点——阿南刻岛，阿南刻是这个岛上的居民信奉的神明，一位掌控命运、宿命、定数、天数的神明。  
不过这次跟阿南刻没关系，跟配偶——柯罗诺斯——有关系。

居民们说，柯罗诺斯掌控时间，今天是岛上的新年，柯罗诺斯节，一年之始，柯罗诺斯会显灵，这里是个柯罗诺斯之井，谁跳下去就可以变成你想变成的年龄——只能变回去，不能变未来——当然，要诚心才行。

帕里嗤之以鼻。  
当然，这还是据露露说的。  
露露对他说，他当时表示不信，但是还在那说如果是我，我就回到十八岁，刚刚当上工头的时候吧啦吧啦。  
结果，不知道哪个人才，推了他一把，他掉下去了。

被人拉上来的时候，就变成了这样。

十八岁的帕里心里只有一句：卧槽。

当地的居民看着他，哈哈哈哈大笑，一边笑还一边对着周围喊：又一个，又一个不信却又变小的。  
十八岁的帕里被笑得脸都红了。  
不过还好，一个原住民老奶奶在安慰他：没事的，七天之后，魔法就解除了。  
为什么是老奶奶，老奶奶年龄大了，见多识广，像他这样的傻子见多了，能很淡定的给他解释，其他人都顾着：哈哈哈哈哈……

然后很倒霉的，有海贼来袭，周围的居民一下子混乱起来，他也跟露露分散了，分散了之后，他才想起来，他没问到住宿的地方啊，他怎么回去啊。  
也不知道这次的任务多长时间，反正他是打死都不要这个样子回去七水之都的。  
太丢人了。

二、

海贼来袭，帕里也是倒霉，他跑的地方，就是海贼冲过来的地方。他总觉得那些海贼像七水之都赌场的人，天生带着一个名叫“一定会找到帕里”的定位系统，怎么老往他的方向跑。  
十八岁的帕里和二十六岁的帕里，身材还是不同的，十八岁的时候还小一点，衣服小个一码。现在这身穿着有点宽了，裤子也有点长，他觉得他发挥不了他的速度。  
更要命的是，他好冷啊，他衣服还是湿的呢。

帕里跑到海边，找了个岩石缝隙躲了起来，打算等下再出去问路，或者自己随便找找。  
不远处正在抓海贼呢，他躲也没认真躲，还伸着个头在那看热闹。  
对面不知道是海军还是ZF的人，好像挺大件事的，看起来是绑架了什么重要人物，藏在这个叫阿南刻的小岛里。

对面抓完海贼了，看到这边还伸着个脑袋，以为是海贼同伙，喊着要来抓他。  
帕里吓一跳，连忙跑出来说：我不是、我没有、别瞎说啊。  
并且表示他是七水之都的工头，来这里是给岛上居民造船的。

在帕里以为他还要解释很久，差点让他们帮忙找露露来一起解释证明的时候，对面走出一个估计是领队的人物说：他说的应该是真，我看了他几天了。  
领队看着人不错，看他冷的直发抖，还脱下自己的披风扔给他盖着。

那个领队人物，就是先生。

路奇这次任务也是来解救个被绑架了的贵族，他在这边几天了，也看了帕里几天，不过因为任务问题，还有之前的原因，他没出现过。  
只不过今晚，他在远处看着帕里在那吹牛，心里一个不爽，隔空把帕里推下去，本来是想吓唬他的，没想到，他居然这么想回到十八岁。

十八岁吗。

路奇给帕里作证的那句话，说得模棱两可的，ZF的人也不敢确定，路奇就开口说那就请帕里先生先跟我们回去，做个调查吧，至于你的同伴，我会派人帮你说一声的。  
于是这个傻帕里，就跟着他们上船回去了。

三、

帕里也不知道自己被带到了哪里。  
据说是ZF在这附近的一个据点，路奇让手下走个程序，问了他一些问题之后，就把他给放了。  
他也没给帕里安排别的地方，直接带回来了自己的房间，让他暂时住这里，还说，几天之后，我送你回去阿南刻岛吧。

帕里还说没事的，你现在放我走就行了，我自己可以回去。  
路奇看了他一眼，没说什么，自己走了。

帕里就在他的房间里，这里逛逛，那里逛逛，自己一身湿透的衣服也不好意思坐人家的地方。  
不过隔了一会儿，有人给他送衣服过来了，说是先生吩咐的，让他先换上。

帕里就干脆洗了一下澡，换上对方准备的衣服之后，顺便把自己和路奇给他的披风洗干净了。  
坐在沙发上等着也无聊，他跟着对方回来的时候已经是深夜了，坐着坐着，他就坐在沙发上睡着了。

路奇回来时候，看到就是他留着口水睡在沙发上的样子。  
其实他也不知道自己为什么把对方带了回来，是对18岁的帕里感到好奇吗。

把对方摇醒，指了指客房在那边，让他过去之后，路奇回到自己房间里，躺了一夜。  
对方倒是没心没肺的，睡了一夜，轻轻的呼噜声，听着都觉得他睡得好。

这几天见帕里无聊，路奇给他找了很多造船方面的书籍给他看。  
本来他没找的，他也没意识到这个。  
就是第一天中午回来的时候，看到帕里在那坐着发呆的样子，吃饭的时候问了三次什么时候可以回去，他被问烦了，对着这张十八岁的脸也揍不下手，就随意跟他聊了下，给他找了一堆专业书籍给他看了。

帕里好意外，没想到你对这还有研究啊。  
路奇嗯了一声，说：做过五年的造船工。

帕里都惊呆了。  
“完全想不到啊，我们船坞上的都是粗人，你这么……精致的人……想不到啊。”

第一次被人用“精致”来形容，路奇脸都黑了，觉得他真是，狗嘴吐不出象牙，到底会不会说话。

于是这几天，帕里都在看书，看不明白的，路奇还能给他解答下，或者两个人讨论下。  
帕里真是太佩服对方了，跟自己水平不相上下啊，有这水平的人，还是ZF里面的一个官，而且还不是管造船的，是去抓海贼的。  
在帕里心里，这真是人才浪费的典型。

他拍了拍对方的肩膀说：大叔，你什么时候不想抓海贼了，你可以来卡雷拉，我可以把你介绍给冰山先生，他肯定会喜欢你的。  
路奇不置可否，推了推书籍说：你弄懂这个问题先吧。

四、

第五天的时候，卡库回来了。  
柯罗诺斯节的前一天，他们发现了海贼分成两拨，一拨提前离开，一拨还留在岛上。卡库是去追击离开的那拨的。

卡库一回来，就听到风言风语在飞：  
没想到总监好这口。  
十几岁的小男生啊，看起来还挺天真的。  
男人就是长情，永远都喜欢十八岁的。  
不知道是不是岛上带回来的，家人知道吗。  
自愿的吧。  
金发蓝眼，我就喜欢这款。  
你是喜欢年轻的吧，不是喜欢这款吧。  
……

卡库感觉跟再吃一次恶魔果实一样，有点想呕。  
路奇变态成这样了吗？

还金发蓝眼的十八岁，男生？  
卡库脑里只想到了一个人。

于是他汇报好任务之后，就直接去找路奇了。

一推开门，哟，好家伙，学习呢。  
一看桌面全是造船的书籍，路奇在教那个金发蓝眼的十八岁男生。

卡库觉得自己眼都瞎了。  
冲过去扯了帕里的脸，扯了半天帕里眼泪都掉了。  
帕里嘴上一直骂他变态，一边喊着大叔救我。

路奇这才伸手把他们分开，还示意卡库，让他出去说话。  
卡库压着声音问他：“你到底怎么回事？你这是找了个替身吗？”  
卡库再看一眼，真的很像的，甚至穿衣打扮都是照着帕里来。  
“你还教他造船，你的脑子，怎么这么能想啊。你是打算自己养一个吗？玩养成？”

路奇等他问完了才淡淡的说：“他就是帕里。”  
卡库不信，路奇给他解释一番，他还是不信，毕竟不是亲眼所见。

路奇说：“我本来也不信的。这几天相处，他不是装的，他真的是十八岁的那个帕里。”  
卡库这才抓住了重点。  
这几天他们都住一起了，路奇没有干点什么人渣事吧。  
应该没有吧。  
但是他也不好意思问。  
就说：“你说七天魔法消失，你是打算让他的魔法在这里消失？”

路奇没回复他。  
静静的想了很久才说：“不是，明天我送他回去岛上了。”

卡库一听也乐了，反正都要回去了，还想着要跟这个小帕里喝上两杯。  
路奇直接踢他一脚，让他滚蛋。

在晚上的时候，路奇就跟帕里说，明天早点起来，我送你回去。  
因为从这里到阿南刻岛，坐船要一天时间的。

帕里说好，还问他能不能把这些书都带上。  
路奇点了点头，说你都带上吧，我现在也用不着了。

五、

第二天两人在船上了，也是住一个双人套间。  
帕里还有点兴奋，这先生人是挺不错的，但是他是真不习惯，他觉得，他离开赌场真的好久了，还不能抽烟，天天被逼着学习，虽然他热爱造船，但是也不用这么拼命啊。

当天晚上，在船上的时候，路奇拿了很多酒过来，跟帕里一直喝一直喝。  
被路奇这样灌，帕里很快就醉了。  
路奇看着醉倒的帕里，男人的心思大家都懂，他真的想发生点什么。  
但是他想起帕里22岁的时候，跟他第一次，明显是没经验的样子，他又下不了手。

其实这几天，很多事情他都想通了。  
在冰山先生办公室里，第一次见到帕里，当时冰山先生让帕里带他的，帕里眼睛亮亮的跟他说：我好像见过你。  
后来他掉水里被帕里用绳子救起来的时候，帕里把外套脱给他，说总觉得你也给过我外套。  
还有那些造船的技术，帕里给他解释的，他很容易明白，理念方向什么的，跟帕里也很合适。

“帕里，你注定是要遇上我的。”

第二天中午船就泊岸了，帕里提着那重重的一袋子书跟路奇告别。  
还跟路奇说：“真是太谢谢你了，我不会忘记你的，有空来七水之都，我请你喝酒。”  
路奇咧嘴一笑，说好啊。  
心里想的却是：骗子，你都忘记了。

路奇没送帕里下去，他站在船上看着帕里走远。  
这次回去之后，他应该找个时间，去七水之都找帕里了。

帕里找到露露住的地方，露露抱着他都要哭了，说你个臭小子，怎么就不见了，后来怎么ZF的人过来说你去协助调查，你懂得协助调查什么啊。

帕里举着手里的书跟露露说：“说起来你可能不信，我深造去了。”  
露露一锤揍他脑袋上。

到晚上的时候，越接近十二点，他越紧张，当地居民说其实你不用紧张，你睡一觉就正常了。  
他不紧张不行啊，会不会因为他不是本地人，他变不回来。  
当地居民说还没见过外地人跳井的，你是第一个，你试试看吧。

帕里都要抓狂了。  
他不肯给露露围观，就自己跟个追着尾巴的松鼠一样，在房间里转圈圈。  
十二点的钟声一响。  
他跟做个短暂而模糊的梦一样，他还在酒吧里，庆祝他十八岁生日，和庆祝他刚刚当上工头。  
很快，他被人继续劝酒，喝糊涂去了。

二十六岁的帕里回来了。  
他直接骂了一句：卧槽！！！！！  
他都想起来了。  
立刻拿出他带回来的那袋子书，翻开里面全是路奇的字迹。

这简直了……  
原来当年，他不是做梦，是真的发生过的。  
他在十八岁的时候，已经见过三十岁的路奇了。

帕里想起中午下船的时候，他还邀请路奇来七水之都，自己请他喝酒。  
他扇了自己一个耳光：怎么就那么容易被骗呢。  
鸽子男又在骗人了，十八岁的时候没见到鸽子，他就是故意隐藏起来的吧，要不特征太明显了。

怎么办，二十六岁的帕里刷的冲出房间，锤打着露露的房门。  
露露开门看：哇，真变回来了。  
“我们……我们赶赶工期，快点做完快点回去，还差两个星期，我们挤成一个星期吧。”  
……

露露都快被帕里催死了。  
两周的工程被他挤成五天，然后急急忙忙的往回赶，问他是什么事，他又不肯说。

终于，帕里在见到冰山先生还好好的坐在办公室的时候，感动的要哭了。  
他抱着冰山先生摸来摸去的，搞得冰山先生实在受不了，提溜着把他扔开。

晚上，帕里坐在酒吧里高兴的喝着酒，灌了一大口啤酒之后，感觉自己活过来了。  
其实那七天，他没什么感觉，好像就睡了一场觉。  
于是他在酒吧跟人吹嘘：说起来你们可能不信……

他醉醺醺的回到宿舍，打开门看到月光照在室内，一个人形的东西坐在他椅子上。  
高礼帽，西装轮廓，鸽子……  
他的酒立刻醒了。  
他开门想冲出去，手才握住把手呢，路奇的声音在后面传过来：“你打开门试试！”

“你十八岁那年说请我喝酒的，这都多少年了。”  
“你忘记了吧，我没忘，我过来了。”  
“酒在这，给我喝光了。”

帕里看着一屋子满地的酒，各种都有。  
“喝，今晚给我喝，你喝不完，剩下多少瓶，我就上你多少次。”  
帕里脸立刻就红了，酒精上脑，害羞，也加上气的。  
“你……你怎么那么不要脸。”

“到底是谁不要脸。”  
“你十八岁的时候就懂得撩我了，我好心才放过你的……”  
路奇阴森森的说着，月光在背后照来，帕里看不到他的样子，但是能想象得出来。

帕里真是怕得要死，他看着满地的酒，又看看还端坐着的路奇，只能委屈的就地坐下来，打开一瓶，灌。  
还没灌两口，就呛到了，加上他在酒吧里面喝得其实也不少，他觉得他真的灌不了了。

路奇踱步过来，蹲下，捏着他下巴，逼他抬头看自己。  
“你知道吗，从十八岁起，你就注定是我的了。”

说完，路奇狠狠的亲了上去。

完。


End file.
